Quidditch Field
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: Harry must face a fear, and a teacher, with only his wits.


"Quidditch Field" "Quidditch?" Kalli questioned, cocking an eyebrow at George Weasley. "Isn't it kinda obvious?"  
  
George glared at her as the Fat Lady painting flew open "Only if you keep shouting it like that!" He and Kalli stepped through the hole in the wall, into the Gryffindor common room. "Welcome to Hogwarts, milady." George said, sweeping into a low bow.  
  
"Where's Ron Weasley? And Harry Potter." Kalli asked. "I need to speak to them."  
  
As George pointed, dumbfounded, Fred whispered, "Damn Harry. Gets all the girls." They watched as Kalli timidly approached the fireplace, where the trio of fifth years sat.  
  
A moment after Kalli came within a few feet of the chairs in which Ron and Harry sat, Harry glanced up. "You're the new girl." he stated, glancing at her. "Kalli, right?" She nodded. "I'm Harry, this is Ron, and Hermione."  
  
"I just transferred here from Kettle's School of Magic in the States," Kalli said, gingerly approaching the fire. A low growl focused her sights downward just in time to avoid a collision with a massive black dog.  
  
Harry reached down to pat the dog's head, murmuring, "It's all right Padfoot. Relax. She's a friend." Padfoot lay his head back down, but didn't close his eyes again. "Would you join us, Kalli? There's a seat by Hermione," Harry asked motioning to the empty seat. Hermione glanced up to take in the girl before her.  
  
Black hair shone hints of gold in the firelight, while ice blue eyes flickered with enchantment. Pale skin glowed heavenly in the luminescence, as she switched from one foot to the other. "What's your name again?" Hermione asked, eyeing Kalli warily.  
  
"Kalinda Damia, friends call me Kalli," she replied, shuffling her feet once more. "I was referred here by my Uncle Remus. Remus Lupin." At the mention of Lupin's name, Padfoot's head snapped up, and he whined. "He's a beautiful dog, Harry." Padfoot eyed her suspiciously, then laid down once more.  
  
"Bedtime!" came Nearly Headless Nick's call. Kalli turned around to see the ghost, then screamed and fell backwards, right into Harry's lap.  
  
"Oh, gosh. Sorry." Kalli stammered, scampering to remove herself.  
  
Harry laughed, shaking her, "It's fine."  
  
Standing, Hermione closed her book, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, Kalli, I'll take you upstairs."  
  
Neville swung his legs off the bed as Harry and Ron walked in. "New girl's cute. Anyone know what year she is?"  
  
"Same as us," Seamus replied, pulling off his cloak. "I heard Dumbledore let her in because of some big wig. They say she's got a bit of power in her family." The young man pulled his sheets down to climb into bed. "Maybe she's a celebrity in the States, like Harry."  
  
Ron snorted as he pulled on his pajamas. "Mind your business Seamus," he said, climbing into the bed. Padfoot strolled in, then leapt onto Harry's bed, resting his large black paws on the edge. "Tired, Harry?" Ron asked, fluffing his pillow.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, yawning as he pulled back his sheet, "Long day."  
  
Halfway through the night, Harry awoke to a hand on his pillow, and a feminine voice saying, "Harry! Harry, wake up." He opened one eye, and found Kalli standing over him. "Shhh." she whispered. "I need to talk to you and Sirius. Now." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Kalli glared at him. "Uncle Remus gave me a message, and I am going to deliver it to the people I am to deliver it too. Get dressed, meet me in the common room."  
  
Beside them, Neville stirred, and groaned. Harry turned to look at him, just as his eyes fluttered open. "Turn down the light, Harry," Neville muttered. "Cute cat." Astonished, Harry turned to see a calico kitten sitting where Kalli had been. Falling back asleep, Neville rolled onto his side, ignoring the fact that Harry climbed out of the bed, and followed the cat downstairs, leading Padfoot.  
  
Downstairs, Kalli transformed back into herself, and watched Harry take a seat. "How'd you do that?" Harry questioned, keeping an eye on her as she sat.  
  
"Uncle Remus taught me when I was a little girl. I spent summers with him in Scotland, and he wanted to be sure I didn't get caught with him on a full moon," Kalli replied, staring at Padfoot. "Will he transform?"  
  
A low growl escaped from Padfoot's throat as he lay down at Harry's feet. "Padfoot stays." Harry replied. Glancing at Kalli as if he didn't believe her.  
  
"Fine," she whispered, casting her eyes downward. "Uncle Remus told me to give you a message." She pulled out a slip of paper, and read, "Severe us may bead anger, ill bet heresoon. He said it was coded. Here." She handed Harry the slip of paper, just as the morning bell sounded. "I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
Downstairs, Harry found Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Kalli sitting in their usual spot. Harry plunked himself in the seat, and stared at his plate. "Morning, Sleepy Head!" Hermione erupted, spooning a mouthful of cereal into her mouth, as she read her Potions book.  
  
"Maybe if he wasn't awake at dawn, talking to some calico cat, then he'd be more awake." Neville leaned over to say, watching Hermione balance her book and her food at the same time. A moment later, his chair tipped backwards and he fell. Looking up, he found himself face to face with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's robes. "Hello, Headmaster," he said, struggling to right himself.  
  
A slow smile crept across Dumbledore's face, and he replied, "Hello, Mr. Longbottom." Turning to eye the remaining students, his smile grew larger. "A pleasure to see you all again. Mr. Potter, if I could see you in my office before first class." Harry nodded, reaching for a waffle. "Thank you."  
  
After he had gone, Kalli turned to the calm students in wide eyed disbelief. "Does that happen often?" she asked, watching Harry take a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"Pretty much everyday since Harry got here." Fred said calmly, around a mouth full of pancake. "Dumbledore makes frequent stops by here now. Checking to make sure Mr. Potter is all fine and dandy. We rather enjoy it. We don't get in as much trouble with him around."  
  
Harry snorted, then said, failing at contempt, "Thanks a lot, Fred. Good to know I'm useful for something!" Hermione smiled as George bit back laughter. "Guess I should go see what he wants."  
  
Walking into Dumbledore's office was always a new experience, Harry never knew what he would find sitting in the chairs before Dumbledore's desk. But now, he found Sirius watching him walk forward. "Sir?" Harry questioned, eyeing Sirius spectrally. "You asked to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "Have a seat, please." Harry sat in another chair, watching Sirius stare at him. "Sirius tells me that you have received a coded message from Remus Lupin." Harry nodded. "May I see it?" Dumbledore asked politely, stretching his hand out expectantly. Harry reached into his pocket and brought out the piece of paper. "Sirius and I have decided that it would be best if Padfoot followed you around until we figured out what this about."  
  
The beginning bell rang, and Harry leapt up. Dumbledore handed him the sheet of paper, as Sirius transformed to Padfoot. Without another word about it, Harry left the bizarre office and headed to Potions.  
  
Sitting in Potions, Harry felt the familiar bulk of Padfoot's body against his ankles, even as Severus Snape eyed the massive dog rudely. Obviously, he hated having him in his class, but they were Dumbledore's orders, and he had to obey. Kalli sat beside Hermione, watching carefully as Snape combined the appropriate measurements for Nada Kyrisl. Harry saw her glance over her shoulder at him, watching him stare at the ingredients on his table. Hermione turned to look at Kalli, just as Snape approached Harry's table.  
  
"Potter!" Snape erupted, slamming his hand down on the table. "What exactly, are you doing? It's bad enough that you have that mutt in here, but now you're not paying attention to the lesson!" Kalli moved to intercept. "Sit down, Miss Damia! Your uncle was as worthless as you are!" Kalli sat down abruptly, staring at Snape in disbelief. Hermione glared rudely at the Professor, her eyes flickering, even as she stirred her potion.  
  
Below Harry, Padfoot lifted his nose and sniffed at Snape's robes. The man kicked him away, stepping to the side. Barking loudly, Padfoot stepped back, glaring at Snape with contempt. Something wasn't right.  
  
That night, they sat around the fire, all pondering what may have happened in Potions that day. Kalli sat beside Hermione on the couch, a book of fantastic spells and potions in her lap. Without saying a word, Harry laid his notebook down, and watched the flames flicker mysteriously. "I wish I could figure out this code," he muttered, under his breath, lifting the paper to look through it into the fire.  
  
Eyes widened as Hermione glanced to Harry's face, then to the paper in his hand. "May I?" she questioned. Without hesitating, Harry handed the slip of paper to her, despite Kalli's warning hiss. After only a moment, Hermione sucked in a breath and exhaled softly. "I don't believe it!" Instantly, Harry, Ron and Kalli were leaned over her, watching the words as she tapped it with her wand. "Put it all together," the words on the page fell together, "fit them into familiar words," the words sorted themselves out. "take out the "e"." The group gasped in surprise. "It becomes "Severus may be a danger, I'll be there soon."  
  
"Uncle Remus is coming?" Kalli questioned, staring at the paper in surprise. "I don't understand. Professor Snape? What do you think he means?"  
  
Hermione glanced to Harry, concern etching fine lines around her mouth. "Don't move from Padfoot's side when Snape's around."  
  
Without moving his eyes from the paper, Ron added, "It can only be one person." Nobody moved until one of the prefects called for bedtime.  
  
The following morning, Harry entered the breakfast hall, alone. Padfoot had dawdled to check on Snape's room, while the others had been a bit sluggish on rising. As Harry sat at his usual place, he noticed an envelope on his plate. Inside, it said for him to meet on the Quidditch field for a strategy meeting, from Oliver Wood.  
  
Leaving the note on the table, Harry left without a second thought. But when he arrived at the field, it was empty, no one in sight. "Oliver! Hey, Wood! Where're you?" Harry called, glancing around the field.  
  
"Upstairs, in bed, I presume." came a voice from behind. Harry turned to find himself face to face with Snape. "What are you doing out here, all alone, Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned, circling him.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as Snape circled behind him. "I was waiting for Oliver. We were supposed to mee here." He glanced at the ground in dismay. "Oliver isn't coming, is he?" Snape shook his head, stopping in front of Harry once more. Only one more word escaped Harry's lips as Snape pulled his wand. "Why?"  
  
As the young man stared at Snape's hand, he recognized the wand, but not as the Professor's. It was almost something from a dream. Exactly like his own wand. Something not right about that. It hit him as he saw the haunted look in Snape's eye.  
  
"Harry!" a scream came from above, just as Snape aimed his wand. Suddenly, Ron fell from the sky, landing on Snape, just as Kalli and Hermione leapt from the broom. Snape crumbled to the ground, grasping his wand. Barking from the bleachers turned Harry's attention slightly, just in time to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black come flying onto the field.  
  
Kalli raced in front of Harry as Snape raised himself up. Ron had joined them, and was watching in amazement as the man before them appeared as Voldemort. A gasp echoed in Harry's ear, and he felt Ron tense beside him. Without faltering, Kalli stepped forward and began speaking a spell that she had been studying by the fire.  
  
"None shall stand before me as I walk unto the light! Binded by a hell-bent goddess of everchurning night! May thee be burned with the wicked in the darkness unnamed! Bound within the soul of a wand severed in the wind!" Kalli cried, advancing upon the man. Voldemort glared at her, an unearthly stare of hatred, vengeance and finally realization. With a cry into the dawn, Voldemort Dissapperated into nothingness.  
  
Instantly, Sirius had Harry in his arms, holding tightly to the boy he'd sworn to protect. Blinking, Kalli turned to embrace Remus Lupin. "How'd I do, Uncle?"  
  
"Your mother would be proud." Remus trailed, kissing her forehead. "Harry, my boy. Glad we got here in time."  
  
"How'd you know?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione and Ron.  
  
A smile spread across Hermione's face as she replied, "Wood was at breakfast. That kinda tipped me off."  
  
"You like that flying leap, Harry?" Ron asked, trying to seem nonchalant. "Spur of the moment, ya know. Wasn't even scared." A smile spread across his friend's face as Ron shuffled his feet. "Nothing to be scared of. Just a bit-o-magic."  
  
"Just a bit-o-magic," Harry replied, clapping Ron on the shoulder. Voices from behind made him turn from Sirius' strong arms to face the crowd of students come flying from the school. Spinning back, Harry found Padfoot beside him, and the rest of the group looking innocent.  
  
Later that night, at dinner, Harry watched as a thinner and more tired Snape picked at food on his plate, beside a smiling Remus Lupin. Snape had been found under the Whomping Willow, where he claimed Wormtail had put him. Dumbledore had performed tests before allowing him back on the grounds, and had been completely satisfied that this was the real Snape.  
  
Students chattered back and forth from table to table, until Draco Malfoy rose to his feet and shouted. "Hey, Potter!" Harry glanced up, upset. "Heard some chick saved your butt!" Harry glared at the boy in contempt, but did not rise to the bait. "Some wimp you are!"  
  
"At least a chick wants to save him, Malfoy." Ron interjected, calmly, his back to the Slytherrin table. "Most people would leave you to Voldemort." Everyone around them gasped in surprise as Ron said his name. "And wouldn't think twice," Ron finished, taking a sip. No one breathed as Malfoy moved to speak, then thought again, and sat down.  
  
Talk resumed immediately, filling the spacious room with chatter. Harry leaned over to whisper to Kalli, then leaned back over, changing his mind.  
  
"Something you wanted, Harry?" Kalli questioned, peering up from her plate.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry thought desperately. "Just wanted to thank you. for, you know," he said lamely.  
  
A slow smile crept across her face as she replied, "No problem. It was kind of fun."  
  
"Ah, Kalli.?" Harry questioned, waiting for her crystal blue eyes to gaze up. "I was, ah, wondering if you, ah, you would like to have dinner with me. or something." he stammered, pulling at the napkin in his lap.  
  
Her cool voice spilled over him like bells, "I thought we were." she whispered.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I meant, um, nevermind." Harry muttered.  
  
Leaning close to his ear, Kalli whispered, "I'd love too."  
  
Promptly, Harry fell out of his chair. "Cool!" 


End file.
